masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Issues with Prothean appearances...
In Mass Effect 1, we were left in the dark as to the Prothean's "true" appearances. Prothean ruins, however, hinted that their species was a rather tall, almost human like race with very long limbs. I've always thought of them as being something similar to the Kaminoans from Star Wars, Episode 2. In Mass Effect 2 it's explained that the collectors are really Protheans that have been modified/altered by the Reapers, which would explain their unnatural insect-like appearance especially for the collector general. Now Mass Effect 3 comes out with bonus DLC that has you squad up with a Prothean survivor named Javik. I heard about this and thought it was a great idea as now we can finally see what the Protheans looked like, but that's when I saw his final appearance and immediately disagreed. He looks like a Collector! That personally doesn't seem right to me as the collectors were abominations of their former selves according to Mass Effect 2, meaning that even though they had the genetics of Protheans, their appearances were far from it. What would have been a better explanation for this character was maybe have him be a survivor of the Collector race after Shepard and Co. blew up the collector HQ and Harbinger disconnects from the Collector general. It's speculated that after Harbinger suspends direct control over the Collector general that there was some form of confused, emotional response coming from the general as the ship is blowing up around him, so what's to say that after the Collector general dies, any Collectors that weren't on the ship may have regained some form of independent intelligence? A few remembering their Prothean decadence and becoming horrified at their new appearances, leading to suicide or insanity, while few, like Javik, coped with this new fate, knowing of their indoctrination and doing what they can to rebuild until the Reapers began their attack. Then having Shepard stumbling upon this small cluster of Collectors and having one (Javik) join his cause, giving him the knowledge of his Prothean roots and anything that might help fight against the reapers during Earth's Final Hours. I think that would have been a better explanation for his appearance... I think it would have been better if he looked more like a Kaminoan or something... I want to hear what other people have to say about that. -Raven800 Totally ok with the prothean's true appearances. They're supposed to look like Collectors: husks are abomination of humans, but they look like humans, same with banshees and marauders. Now, about those statues in the ruins. The race, depicted on the statues might hever been prothean. Since their empire had multiple species living in it, those statues just might depict some other members of the prothean empire.-Algol- 04:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- The species on Iilos is identified as the Innosune (sp?), the dominant species from the previous cycle. It's a bit of a retcon, but it would explain both the Innosune and the Protheans appearing in beacon visions. - Goldenboy666 05:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC)